


Another Kind of Love

by choriarty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, F/F, another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories from the universe of Fire Emblem: Awakening of romances that could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Love

The tactician sat at her desk. Knots in the wood swirled endlessly into themselves, slithering away into cracks and veins. She traced the white patterns with her finger, allowing herself some daydreaming before she returned to the map splayed across the table.

Metal clanked against metal as a guest clad in armor strode through the tent’s entrance. Flavia beamed upon the sight of her friend “Ah, there you are, Robin. I’d like a word with you.”

“K-Khan Flavia!” Robin sputtered, jumping up from her seat as she snapped back into reality. “Apologies, I did not hear you approach. May I help you?”

“I just wanted to say… that I am very much an admirer of yours. You are quick-witted, bold, and decisive. Everything a master tactician is.”

Blood rushed to her face and she held the back of her neck in embarrassment. “I’m honoured by the compliment, Khan Flavia. Though, in truth, I am unaccustomed to such high praise.”

“Oh please,” the warrior rolled her eyes. She plunked herself down onto the chair nearest and leaned forward. “Humility is dull, and in your case ill-fitted. Besides, when this war is over… I want you.”

Before Robin could respond to the rude comment about her humility, her train of thought derailed in a terrible accident resulting in the deaths of many smart quips. “W-want me?”

“Of course!” Flavia laughed. “You will be my chief tactician!”

Robin tried to still her heart. “Me…?”

“Regna Ferox sorely needs a military talent of your caliber!” She grabbed the unfortunate tactician’s shoulder and gestured towards an imaginary army. “At my side, you’d be worth a legion- no, even more- of battle-hardened fighters!”

“Thank you, Milady,” Robin peeled the other’s hand off of her. “But I don’t know what to say. May I have some more time to think about it?”

“Yes, of course. You mull it over and then return to me with an answer.” Flavia smacked her friend’s back a little too hard as she excused herself. She opened the tent door and let in a crack orange light from the sky outside.

“Th- thank you… I’ll do that.”

Robin collapsed back into her chair and ran a hand down her face. How embarrassing.

\- - -

It was another night when Robin was pouring over her papers once more. She had pulled out one of her basic tomes again, as she believed that the basics should never be forgotten, and she had peeled off her heavy robes. The heat did not seem to waver at all during the night no matter how much anyone in the camp hoped.

She wore a light undershirt and shorts, using a spare rag to wipe the sweat from her brow. The tactician reached for her canteen, but it felt significantly lighter than she imagined. Perhaps it was time to step out of her cave and restock.

Robin was relieved as a cool breeze soothed the heat on her skin. “I should have opened the tent more, thought it probably would have done nothing.”

The mess hall was as empty as the rest of the encampment except for one silhouette rummaging through the pantry. As she approached the figure, Robin saw that it was Flavia.

Flavia with several bottles of mead, to be specific.

“I didn’t think that sneaking was your hobby, Khan Flavia,” the tactician said.

“Ah, Robin!” she responded with joy. “This is where you were hiding, or perhaps it was your tent as usual. Everyone is cooling off at the shore.”

“The shore? I was wondering where they had all gone off to.”

Flavia wore some baggy and light trousers and a swimming suit underneath. It was plain and practical, just like what she would wear, Robin thought. “You must join us, have some drink as well!”

“Ah,” Robin looked away. “Sorry, but I’m-“

“I knew you would accept!” Flavia winked and embraced the other, shoving a bottle into her hand. Robin struggled with protests, but quickly realized her situation and shook her head as she smiled.

The air from the ocean was much cooler than inland, and it made Robin wonder if they should move their tents closer. Laughter and mirth could be heard from the waters as the mages had a water fight with the fighters. People ran up to the party of two and gladly relieved them of their boozy burden.

Flavia was saying something about joining ‘the warriors in battle’, but he tactician’s mind was still thinking about the battle plan sitting on her desk in camp. “Hmmm… but then,” she mumbled under her breath. “If they hit us from the east, our flank would be exposed. Unless…”

“Ha!” the Khan almost barked in laughter. “Look at you, Robin! Everyone is playing, yet here you are, planning out battle on a map that isn’t even in front of you! Remarkable!”

“Oh,” Robin blushed. “Just doing my job.”

“Were that we were all so dedicated… Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. I bought you these flowers.” She led the other woman to a chair on the beach and picked up a colourful bouquet. It was filled bursting with flowers the shade of a sunset- and the warmth of one as well.

“Goodness, they smell lovely. Thank you very much.” Robin resisted the urge to bury her face into them, settling for the wide smile on her face to convey her thanks.

“I have been told that flowers soothe the soul and heal the flesh. You must remember sometimes to break, have some fun, and recover your strength. I wouldn’t want you keeling over before securing your services all for myself!”

“… You truly are serious about recruiting me to Regna Ferox.”

“Of course! As a tactician, your judgement is supreme, and your talent is both rare and true! Why do you think I hold so much love for you?”

Robin was confident of her wisdom and quick wit, but at that moment the smartest thing that came out of her mouth was “Muh…?”

“In fact! I want you to join my royal family and help me aid the people of Regna Ferox!”

“Er, what do you mean by that?”

“Is it not clear?”

“Well, it’s just that…” she stumbled over thoughts and tried to pick words to express her concern. “You’re a woman. And I’m a woman. I-I’m flattered, but I’m not really, I don’t think…”

“I’ve better things to do than worry about a person’s gender, Robin!” Moe blood rushed to Robin’s face as the Khan continued. “I only care about talent, brains, and character! And as I keep saying, you have these qualities in spades.”

“This is… not really what I was expecting you too…” the tactician spied her friends in the water. They waved her over and she saw her moment of escape. “I have to go!”

Flavia watched Robin run towards her friends, flowers in hand. She waded into the water, her yelp from the cold water audible from there, and her friends met her at knee-height. They pointed at her bouquet and said something which caused Robin to turn a brighter shade of red. The laughter from the water reached Flavia’s ears and made her smile softly.

\- - -

“Ah, Robin, there you are.”

Robin jumped in surprise. She had, admittedly, been avoiding the woman since their last conversation. It was too much to think about. “K-Khan Flavia!”

“Well?” she placed her hands on her hips and grinned at the tactician. The off-duty clothes that she wore accentuated her curves and complimented her skin (Robin couldn’t help but stare). “Have you thought more about my proposal?”

The word ‘proposal’ echoed in Robin’s head. Most things that the Khan said had been doing that lately. It really was bad for concentrating during work. “Oh, er, right. The one about me going to Regna Ferox.”

“And joining my family. Don’t forget about that.”

How could she? “Yes, about that. You see, I’m not sure about what that means. Because we’re both women, and I mean… there’s nothing wrong with that but…”

“Yes? And? We’re both women. There’s no impediment as far as I’m concerned.”

“I-it is for me!”

“Why? Isn’t it more important that we hold love for each other? Any other details—“

“This is a bit more than a detail! Look, I'm just not ready to make such a drastic change. Besides, now is not the time to even consider such things, is it? We still have this war to win, and besides- Chrom deserves my undivided attention right now.”

“I’m… disappointed, Robin. But I understand your position.” Flavia conceded. She looked towards the ground and Robin felt her heart sink. “I admit I may have been a tad pushy, I was just so eager to have you join my family as a sister. We could have even been bridesmaids at each other’s weddings…”

“S-sisters?!” Robin blurted out. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her, and she burst out into laughter. “Sisters! You meant to have me as your sister!”

“Of course!” Flavia looked confused and slightly offended. “What else would I mean…? Oh!”

The Khan joined in on the laughter and stabled her friend as she held her stomach. The noise prompted several strange looks from passer-by’s, yet they continued. After their session of the giggles, they both embraced.

Each of them held on for a bit longer, taking in the other’s scent and warmth. In a way, they were both disappointed.

After their apologies and forgiving’s, they went to part ways.

“Know this, Robin, I am a woman who does not give up easily! I yearn for you like a wolf years for the still-beating heart of a deer! When the time comes, you will be my prey!”

“Erm, you know, Flavia…”

“Yes, my lovely fawn. You shall be mine now and forever!”

“You’re doing it again!”

\- - -

It had been a week since then, and the two friends had talked since, and yet each day Flavia seemed more and more off. During the day she would stumble from place to place, she took longer and longer to put on her armour, and her eyes seemed to sink deeper into dark rings around her eyes. Everyone in the camp began to notice.

As Robin and her team moved out towards battle, Flavia shouted from behind. “Robin! What are you doing?!”

“Heading out, of course. There is a settlement not far from here that has reported…”

“I know that!” she grabbed onto the smaller woman. Robin knew she was a tall woman herself, but Flavia truly sported the stature of a huntress. “Why are you not going with me? My blade thirsts for battle!”

“I know that you appreciate honestly, Khan Flavia, so I will be frank with you. You have not fought your best as of late. Last battle you almost got cleaved in half by a risen!”

Flavia’s mouth opened and closed. She released her iron grip from her friend’s shoulder and looked away. “It’s true. I have not been acting normal. Even now I have acted out on my emotions, and I am sorry.”

Robin hugged her tightly and quickly. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“I have been having trouble sleeping. In fact, I have not slept for almost a week.”

“Come tonight I will give you a special tea recipe of mine that always gets me asleep. For now, rest.”

The Khan nodded meekly, as that was all she could do when fatigue weighed her down and the thing that had been keeping her up at night stood right in front of her.

\- - -

Flavia sat at her bed, clad in comfortable and light night clothes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she waited for Robin to return from the mess hall with the tea. She wished that the damn insomnia was something she could at least throw a punch at.

How could she sleep, how could she even close her eyes when Robin was burned to the inside of her eyelids? Every moment of silence was filled with echoes of her voice, and in the darkness her mind wandered to where she was. This was a sickness, it must be. If it was not, then she could not tell her. Never. Especially after the kind of act that the tactician had put on when she thought her offer was of marriage.

She could not tell her that indeed it was.

Robin entered the room with two steaming cups. The scent of herbs quickly filled the room and wrap around Flavia like a warm blanket. She took a mug from Robin and blew on the steam, her eyes unable to resist feasting on the beautiful woman beside her.

“It looks ready to drink, Flavia,” Robin said.

The Khan stared at the drink in her hands, sure that it would truly put her to sleep. If it could put such a ridiculous tactician to sleep when work gnawed at her brain, it could surely put a lovesick warrior to sleep.

“Wait,” Flavia murmured. “I have not been completely truthful with you, Robin.”

“What is it?” she asked, her tone patient and open.

“I have not been able to sleep because there has been something on my mind this week, and truthfully for even longer. It is you, Robin. My mind always finds its way back to the discussion we had and what I said to you. I did not want you as a sister, Robin, I never did. But I did want you to become a part of my family.”

The tactician’s eyes never unlocked from Flavia’s- constantly reading them and searching for something. Was it the truth? Was it something else?

“So, when you said you wanted me to join your family, you actually did mean…”

“Yes. Robin, I love you. I want you as my bride. I even bought you this ring,” Flavia pulled a large ring from under her pillow. It had a cut garnet on the centre that was almost big enough to be tacky. “Yet, when I saw how you acted… I could not possibly tell the truth and lose our friendship.”

“Oh, Flavia,” Robin smiled, her cheeks rosy. She dove into a tight embrace around the Khan and almost spilled the hot tea in the process. Her arms gripped on like she was going to fall if she let go. “I love you too. I am sorry that I made such a scene before, and I am sorry that my reaction has haunted you so badly. Of course I will marry you.”

The hug was released, and Khan Flavia traded her cup of tea for the ring. She slipped it onto her love’s finger- a perfect fit- and she looked into her eyes.

“In the name of Regna Ferox,” she whispered as they both leaned into each other, the warm breath of her partner on her own lips. “I would tear down the world if you so ask for it. That is a Khan’s promise.”

They kissed, and the world melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, if you really did...
> 
> This is my first time writing in a long time, and my first time writing anything in the FE:A universe!
> 
> If you have any critiques, or spot any grammatical/spelling/general errors PLEASE feel free to tell me!


End file.
